Who?
by Ichime
Summary: Jean Kirschtein. 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang bekerja paruh waktu di kantor Recon. Tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti hantu. Ia melihat sosok berbaju hitam di kantornya saat malam hari. Pertanyaannya, apakah dia manusia atau bukan? Modern AU, hint of sho-ai, genre tidak jelas.


Who?

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Story is mine, I don't gain any profits from doing this.

Warning: OOC, Typo, hint of sho-ai, EYD amburadul, unbeta-ed, Modern AU.

Sumarry:

Jean Kirschtein. 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang bekerja paruh waktu di kantor Recon. Tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti hantu. Ia melihat sosok berbaju hitam di kantornya saat malam hari. Pertanyaannya, apakah dia manusia atau bukan?

Jean Kirchstein, mahasiswa peringkat atas fakultas hukum Stohess adalah salah seorang dari segelintir manusia yang bekerja di kantor perusahaan Recon. Mempunyai rasa akan harga diri yang tinggi, sedikit sombong dan pemalas. Alasan dia bekerja paruh waktu sangat sederhana, dia tidak ingin membebani orangtuanya sendiri. Tujuan yang mulia, bukan?

Tidak juga. Toh dia awalnya diseret oleh rekan seperjuangannya, Reiner Braun dan Bertholdt Fubar untuk menemani mereka berdua dalam sebuah ujicoba.

Dan sejujurnya, Jean tidak terlalu senang dengan pekerjaan miliknya sebagai resepsionis, mana ada mahasiswa sepantarannya mendapat kerja seperti ini? Dan apesnya, dia selalu mendapat _shift_ malam hari. Untunglah dia bukan tipikal orang yang percaya pada hal-hal berbau mistis.

.

" Jean, aku pergi duluan ya." Armin, satu-satunya teman Jean yang seumur dengan dia di kantor, menyapa Jean yang sedang menaruh kepalanya di meja resepsionis. Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan malam.

"Hmm… ya ya." Jean menyapa balik dengan malas tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja resepsionis, matanya terasa sangat berat. Dia masih sedikit kesal karena Ketua Irvin lagi-lagi memberinya _shift _malam hari.

"Kalau mengantuk, minum kopi atau siram wajahmu dengan air dingin saja."

"Hoi aku bukan bocah! sana pulang!"

Armin adalah pegawai terakhir yang meninggalkan kantor. Ketua Irvin tidak dihitung karena dia lembur dan masih sibuk diruangannya sampai sekarang. Cahaya remang yang berasal dari lampu jalan tidak cukup untuk menerangi daerah sekitar kantor, suasana gelap gulita. Kendaraan umum mulai berhenti melintasi jalanan. Sepi, penerangan yang tersisa hanya berasal dari beberapa toko 24 jam, stasiun kereta listrik, lampu kantor Recon dan laptop milik Jean.

Jean mulai memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya, menuliskan tulisan asal ke kertas terdekat. Kebosanan telah melanda dirinya sejak awal, menjadi hambatan untuk sekedar mengetik satu atau dua kata ke laptop miliknya yang menampilkan skripsi. Satu jam berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kendaraan melintasi kantor Recon. Hanya terdegar gaung kereta dari kejauhan.

Tidak fokus mengerjakan skripsi, pikiran Jean melayang ke sebuah sosok hitam yang sering dia lihat. Entah dalam bus, kereta, atau bahkan areal kampusnya. Tidak mungkin dia adalah seorang dosen, wajahnya yang muda dan berbintik itu menandakan bahwa dia sepantaran dengan Jean. Setiap kali Jean melihatnya, dia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sama, jaket hitam dengan _hoodie_, celana hitam dan sepatu hitam.

Pukul sebelas malam,Eren Jaeger menelponnya.

"Hal-"

"Hoi Jean! Ayo kita duel satu lawan satu! Aku pasti menang!" Eren memotong ucapan Jean dengan teriakan kolosal. Jean buru–buru menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, untuk mencegah upaya Eren menulikan telinganya.

"Bodoh! Kalau teriak ada batasannya! Aku sedang kerja idiot!" Jean membalas dengan sengit, jengkel karena si Jaeger muda menginterupsi jam kerjanya hanya untuk menantangnya duel _game online. _Kadang Eren memang keterlaluan kalau soal duel dengan Jean, baik di dunia nyata maupun maya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat _log in _dan selesaikan duel ini!"

"Tch… lihat saja pasti kau akan kalah, Jaeger." Jean langsung memutuskan sambungan ponselnya dan mulai membuka _game online _yang dimaksud Eren.

.

Jean tenggelam dalam _game online_ yang sedang dimainkannya. Tangannya sibuk menari di atas _keyboard _laptopnya. Sedang berduel sengit dengan Eren, yang menantangnya untuk membunuh karakter Eren dalam duel satu lawan satu. Nyaris setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya karakter Eren mati dibunuh oleh karakter Jean. Eren langsung mengirim pesan ke Jean lewat _chat_.

"Kau hanya beruntung Jean! Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, levelmu jauh dibawahku."

Eren langsung _log out_.

"Jaeger sialan, dia membuang waktuku." Gumam Jean seraya membuka kopi kaleng, menyeruput sedikit dan menaruhnya di sebelah laptopnya. Jam kerjanya berlangsung sampai jam setengah tiga pagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12. Matanya sedikit berair karena kantuk yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Perhatiannya teralih dari laptopnya ke setumpuk dokumen yang ditinggalkan belum tersortir. Iseng, Jean mencoba menyortir setumpuk dokumen tersebut dan memakan waktu setengah jam sampai semuanya tersortir rapi.

Pukul 12 tepat, seseorang memasuki lobi kantor. Jean mengucek matanya dalam ketidakpercayaan saat melihat siapa yang datang. Si sosok hitam. Bedanya, sekarang dia mengenakan jas hitam selutut dan sebuah penutup mata di mata kirinya. Wajah berbintiknya tersenyum lembut saat melihat Jean yang duduk di belakang meja resepsionis bengong. Dia berjalan mendekat.

Seharusnya tidak ada orang waras yang berani datang ke kantor Recon saat tengah malam.

"Permisi. Apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Smith sekarang?" Pria itu, berbicara dengan nada yang lembut dan ringan, masih tersenyum lembut kearah Jean. Jean yang masih bengong langsung tersentak kembali ke realita.

"Ma-maaf…" wajah Jean agak sedikit memerah saat pria itu sadar Jean bengong.

"Ap-apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Smith sebelumnya?" Jean agak sedikit gugup saat harus berbicara dengan bahasa formal, dia tidak terbiasa.

"Belum, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau begitu, bisa saya minta nama anda? Saya akan menghubungi Tuan Smith dan memberitahu anda ingin bertemu."

"Marco, Marco Bodt."

"Ehm… mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan Bodt. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Jean sambil menyambar telepon yang ada di meja resepsionis dan menekan angka empat. Jean berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari hadapan pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tamu tersebut. Wajahnya terasa memanas saat melihat pria tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa Kirschtein?" suara ketua Irvin menjawab dari seberang sambungan. Jean berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang dialaminya sesaat sebelumnya.

"Ketua, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Tamu? Di tengah malam? Siapa namanya?"

"Tuan Bodt." Ada keheningan sesaat sebelum Irvin kembali menjawab Jean.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu dia untuk menunggu satu jam dari sekarang. Saya masih punya beberapa urusan yang belum selesai."

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu lama, Ketua?" ada kegelisahan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini perintah." Irvin langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Jean meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Iris matanya kembali melirik kearah Marco yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa lobi." Tuan-"

"Panggil saja Marco." Marco masih memasang senyumannya. Jean sontak agak merinding, selama pengalamannya melihat Marco, dia tidak pernah tersenyum sedikitpun. Hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang penuh dengan kesedihan mendalam. Salah satu hal yang membuat Jean merasa tertarik kepadanya.

"Ehm… maaf Ma-Marco tapi Ketua memintamu untuk menunggu sekitar satu jam. Dia masih punya beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Jean merasa lega karena dirinya tidak tahan untuk menggunakan bahasa formal terus menerus. Iris matanya bertemu dengan milik Marco. Jean kembali larut dalam pikirannya. "Ma-maaf karena harus membuatmu menunggu."

"Bukan masalah besar." Marco menggelengkan kepalanya dalam ketidaksetujuan terhadap pernyataan Jean sebelumnya. Dia mulai membuka percakapan dengan Jean. " Siapa namamu?"

"Jean. Jean Kirschtein." Ucap Jean. Matanya sibuk meneliti wajah Marco, merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut. Apa dia pernah bicara dengannya sebelumnya? Apa dia kenal dengan Marco? Entah kenapa Jean merasa pernah, tapi ingatannya tidak dapat menunjuk kapan dia pernah berbicara maupun kenal dengan si Bodt muda.

"Ooh! Kau salah satu mahasiswa peringkat atas di fakultas hukum Stohess kan?" Marco berkata dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa senang. Jean mengangkat alisnya dalam keheranan. Dari mana Marco tahu kalau dia kuliah di Stohess? Walau begitu, ada sebersit rasa bangga dalam diri Jean saat dia dikenali sebagai seorang mahasiswa peringkat atas. "Ya. Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" Jean membalas ucapan Marco.

"Aku pernah melihat artikel tentang Stohess di koran." Hah? Jean tidak ingat kalau Stohess pernah masuk ke dalam koran manapun. Memang Stohess adalah fakultas ternama, tapi biasanya para dosen maupun mahasiswa yang ada disana selalu menolak untuk diwawancarai ataupun memberikan sedikit informasi yang berkaitan dengan fakultas tersebut. Jangan-jangan Marco adalah seorang _stalker_. Psh… itu tidak mungkin.

" Kau berasal dari sini, Marco? Aku sering melihatmu berjalan-jalan."

Marco menggelengkan kepalanya. " Bukan. Aku berasal dari Jinae. Baru pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu karena aku mewarisi perusahaan ayahku. Kau berasal dari sini, Jean?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Marco, Jean malah balik bertanya.

"Kau mewarisi perusahaan ayahmu? Berarti kau tidak kuliah ?" Entah sejak kapan Jean menjadi perhatian terhadap orang lain.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jean, Marco malah diam, menundukkan kepalanya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat lirih. Dia tidak lagi tersenyum, namun memasang wajah penuh kesedihan. Jean kontan memasang ekspresi heran saat melihat perubahan sikap ini.

Marco menjentikkan jarinya.

CTIK

Tiba-tiba, Jean merasa sangat mengantuk. Matanya nyaris tidak mampu terbuka sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Dia langsung duduk terhempas ke kursi resepsionis. Marco mulai bicara lagi.

"Jean, bisa kau tunjukkan aku ruangan Tuan Smith? Kumohon, ini sangat mendesak."

Jean memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan. " Ikuti aku, Marco." Dirinya nyaris menabrak sebuah pilar bila tidak ditarik oleh Marco terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah _lift. _Jean menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu lift, begitu terbuka, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan Jean menekan tombol lantai lima. Lift mulai bergerak. Karena salah satu bagian lift mengalami kerusakan dan belum sempat diperbaiki, lift berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Jean melirik ke arah Marco. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya yang ditunjukkan kepada Jean sebelumnya.

Begitu mencapai lantai empat, Jean dapat mendengar suara obrolan dan bunyi mesin ketik.

'Ada pegawai yang belum pulang? Seharusnya hanya tinggal Ketua dan aku yang ada di kantor.' Pikir Jean dalam hati. Dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana sekarang.

Ada yang janggal.

TING

_Lift _ sampai di lantai lima. Jean buru-buru menoleh ke arah Marco. "Mar-"

Marco hilang.

Jean melotot, tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

Seolah Jean hanya berdiri sendirian disana sejak tadi. Wajahnya memucat. Ia berani bersumpah Ia dapat mendengar suara gumaman dan napas Marco saat mereka melewati lantai empat. Kepanikan menyeruak dalam diri Jean, dia langsung berlari keluar _lift_ dan menerjang pintu ruangan Irvin.

BRAK

"Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan, Kirschtein? Sudah kubilang suruh si tamu untuk menunggu selama satu jam." Kata Irvin kepada Jean dengan nada marah. Dia jengkel karena bawahannya yang satu ini tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Jean menatap wajah atasannya dengan pucat pasi, napasnya memburu, seolah habis kejar-kejaran dengan pencuri.

"Ke-Ketua, Mar- Tuan Bodt menghilang saat saya mengantarkannya ke ruangan ini! Dia menghilang di _lift_!" Jean berujar dengan wajah yang pucatnya nyaris menyamai mayat. Irvin yang mendengar hal ini hanya dapat menghela napas sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Ada sedikit kilat ketidakpercayaan dalam matanya. " Kirschtein. Duduk dan tenangan dirimu sendiri." Irvin menunjuk kursi yang ada di depannya. Jean langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi yang ditunjuk Irvin.

" Kirschtein, karena kau sudah melihatnya. Akan kuceritakan satu cerita yang berkaitan dengan hal ini."

" Kau ingat tentang kecelakaan maut kereta sepuluh tahun yang lalu kan?" Jean mengangguk.

Irvin berdehem, lalu melanjutkan " Dia -hantu itu- adalah salah satu korban sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia ada di daerah ini."

" O-oh begitukah?" Jean menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kemudian dia ingat dengan suara di lantai 4. " Ketua, apa masih ada pegawai yang lembur?"

" Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa Kirschtein?" Wajah Jean kembali memucat begitu mendengar fakta ini.

" Ma-maaf telah menganggu Ketua dengan hal yang tidak penting. Permisi!" Jean ngacir, membanting pintu kantor Irvin. Berlari ke lobi secepat mungkin melalui tangga darurat, masih trauma dengan peristiwa di _lift_. Begitu sampai di lobi, Jean langsung melempar dirinya sendiri ke kursi resepsionis.

Demi Tuhan. Pantas wajahnya terasa tidak asing.

Marco Bodt. Sahabat masa kecilnya saat dia masih tinggal di Jinae. Jean masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas akan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Karena kehilangan Marco, Jean kecil menjadi trauma dan akhirnya pindah ke kota Trost atas desakan orang tuanya.

Jean bercita-cita menjadi hakim karena Marco.

Memori masa lalu yang pahit.

Dan sekarang, Marco menunjukkan dirinya dalam wujud hantu setelah sekian lama.

Jean menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedalam kedua tangannya, pusing mencerna fenomena yang baru terjadi. Belum sampai sepuluh menit, ia sudah tertidur.

.

Pukul tiga pagi, atasannya, Petra, membangunkan Jean.

" Jean, bangun…" Petra mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jean. Beberapa saat kemudian Jean bangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang merah, masih ngantuk rupanya. Laptop miliknya masih menyala, menunjukkan indikator baterai yang tinggal setengah. Mata Jean melirik kearah Petra, dengan wajah bingung.

" Loh Kak Petra, bukannya _shift _kakak masih nanti siang? Sekarang gilirannya Kak Gunther."

"Gunther tidak bisa datang sekarang, jadi kakak menukar giliran dengan dia." Jelas Petra. Jean buru-buru membereskan laptop dan barang-barang lain miliknya yang masih berserakan, memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel saat melihat sudah jam tiga.

' Pasti sudah ada kereta yang datang jam segini.' Batin Jean dalam hati.

Jean tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama di tempat ini.

" Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kak Petra."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jean." Petra membalas Jean.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, Jean mengunjungi makam Marco di Jinae. Setelahnya, Jean kembali menjadi sedikit tenang. Ia tidak lagi melihat sosok hitam di manapun Ia berada.

Fin

Author's note:

*Lirik keatas* sebenarnya ini sudah author bikin setengahnya sebelum UAS, dan baru selesai. Rasanya dua orang ini ga bisa jauh-jauh dari kata " Mati satu tinggal sendiri." *ditendang*. Kalau masih ada kekurangan, ya soalnya author ga pernah nulis lagi hampir setahun (atau dua tahun?) jadinya acak-acakkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
